Feelings Cloaked
by ItsJustAFalconThing
Summary: Ruby goes home to visit her mom and brings her team with her. (Cover images belongs to the original artist)


Ruby walked through the door to the dorm that day and tugged her hood over her head almost instantly. She went about packing a small duffle bag with an extra combat outfit as well as some traditional ammo and a few cartridges of dust rounds.

She was usually the first one home from classes due to her semblance but the other three were back within a few minutes.

"Hey Yang?" the younger sister directly addressed her elder, "I'm heading out on a airship tonight. I'll be back in two days. Do you wanna come?"

Meanwhile, behind the redhead, Yang's usual carefree grin faded. She let her arm drop from her raven-haired girlfriend a moment and walked up to Ruby.

"I've wanted to introduce Blake… Of course I want to go but I want your permission to take her with us. I know dad won't mind…" Yang spoke seriously. Meanwhile the other half of their team was left clueless.

"It's the middle of the week! You can't just take off!" Weiss shrieked only to be met with a red eyed glare. Ruby held up a hand to keep her sister at bay.

"I can, and will, when it comes to this. I already put in notice with Professor Ozpin as well as tentative notice for the rest of you. You're my team so I want you to meet someone. Of course, it's still your choice if you want to come," Ruby spoke, her voice growing thick with emotion, "I'm going regardless so that's that."

The White, Black, and Yellow members looked at each other and held a silent conversation. With one final nod, Yang placed a hand on her sister's shoulder.

"We'd love to come Rubes… Let us pack real quick and we can head off to the docks hm?" Yang spoke and earned a small nod from the cloaked girl.

With a satisfied nod, Yang stepped away to let her sister be. She grabbed Weiss and Blake by the shoulders and had them go into the hall. She shut the door quietly and her eyes flashed between a dull lavender and a bright red. It wasn't long before her girlfriend came and pulled the blonde into her arms.

"Talk to me…" Blake whispered softly.

"Tomorrow is the anniversary of Summer's death…"

The group kept quiet for a moment.

"She's been going home for a couple days since Signal. I've gone a lot but some years I couldn't. Ruby just needs her time, alright?" Yang spoke softly.

A silence fell on the trio as they gave a nod.

* * *

It was late by the time they got to Patch, almost midnight. Taiyang was waiting at the terminal with Zwei at his feet. The corgi instantly rushed over and jumped up into Ruby's arms, giving her lots of kisses. The girl let out a weak giggle and held him tightly. Meanwhile, Taiyang made his way over to the group. He gave his youngest a kiss on the head and pulled his oldest into a bear hug.

"You must be Weiss and Blake. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. I'm Taiyang, call me Tai." he grinned and tousled both their hair. He was mindful of Blake's bow and she flashed Yang a faint smile.

Yang spotted her sister standing a ways off, Zwei now standing at her feet. Her hood was up and her head was down.

"Hey dad? Maybe we should head home. We all could use some rest." Yang spoke softly. Tai looked down at her and nodded slightly,

"Well come on girls. Beds are all made and ready for you to crash into once we get there." the father called and herded the four girls towards an old pickup truck.

Weiss, Blake, and Yang all piled in the back to give Ruby and Zwei the front. Yang slung an arm over Blake's shoulder and kept quiet while Weiss gazed out the window. Black and yellow lovebirds held each other close, whispering sweet nothings and answering the occasional question from Tai.

"What about you and Weiss then, Rosebud?" Taiyang ended up asking and Ruby looked up at her cautious father.

Ruby looked over her shoulder at Weiss who was now paying close attention before she started speaking.

"Weiss is really nice. Things were a little rocky when we first were put on a team but I'm proud to say she's grown so so much. Even if she doesn't see it sometimes. She really likes Zwei, speaking of which, sorry Blake," Ruby started and then put down the middle seat to let Zwei hop in the back with his favorite heiress. "And she's really good with dust! I've been trying to make hybrid rounds and she's been helping. We do blow up a lot though… Either way! I'm really happy she's my partner. I can't imagine anyone else!"

Weiss felt a blush on her cheeks and looked down with a bashful smile.

"Ruby is nothing short of spectacular. I will admit, I did question her abilities at the start of Team RWBY. Now after fighting at her side during missions and… other battles… I can see she is quite capable not only as a fighter but as a friend. You've raised a wonderful daughter Mr. Xiao Long. You should be proud." Weiss spoke as Ruby got her own blush.

"Aww! Weissy! You do have feelings!" Yang cried out from the other side of the car. Weiss sent a glare her way to see Blake practically in the blonde's lap to distance herself from the dog.

"Notice how I said 'a' Yang." Weiss quipped simply and started to coo at Zwei. Yang pouted.

"The Ice Queen is just 'kitten' with me, right Blakey?" Yang pleaded with her partner.

"Notice how she said 'a' Yang." Blake replied. Yang tried to push the cat closer to Zwei.

The rest of the car laughed as she simply jumped into the front seat with Ruby, throwing an arm around the younger sister. Even Ruby had a small smile.

* * *

Once they got to the cabin everyone poured out and Tai explained the sleeping arrangements. He agreed to let Yang and Blake share a room as long as the door was open. That left Ruby and Weiss sharing a room with Zwei. Not that any party objected.

Ruby ended up ambling out to the porch for a while, her hood up once more. Most of the group had ended up going to bed.

"Ruby Rose, even though we traveled, the jet lag should not be affecting you. You need a proper amount of sleep." Weiss spoke from the doorway and walked out, taking her place to Ruby's right. "Though I do suppose it is a nice night to stargaze, but that wasn't what you were doing was it?"

"I was just thinking." Ruby sighed and glanced at her partner. "I'm waking up early tomorrow, I'll probably be gone before breakfast."

"All the more reason for you to rest." Weiss sighed, "Yang told us why we came here. I won't ask you to talk, just know I'm here if you want to."

The pair sat in the quiet of the night until almost one in the morning. When Weiss noticed Ruby fell asleep standing up she slung her partner's arm over her shoulder and helped her shuffle along to bed. She tucked the younger girl in and smiled a bit.

"W-Weiss… Can you lay with me? Just for a bit…?" Ruby asked and the heiress jumped, looking down to find silver eyes open wide. "I won't do anything. I promise… I-I just want a hug…"

"Alright you dolt…" she whispered in response before sliding under the covers with her partner. She felt strong arms around her waist as Ruby buried herself into the Schnee's embrace.

"Her name was Summer Rose… She was my mom and she was a huntress… she's one of the biggest reasons I want to be too…" Ruby spoke and a small yawn slipped out, "She went to Beacon and she was the leader of Team STRQ…"

Weiss just listened to her partner's words and even after she fell asleep, she listened to her heart…

* * *

Ruby woke up before sunrise and made some coffee. She made a mug for herself and downed it quickly before making up a cup for Weiss out of habit. She also put some tea on for Blake as a last minute thought. The girl grabbed her weapon as well as her extra ammo and went out the door.

It took about three hours of slashing through beowulves to clear the area before she could finally get to the cliffside altar. She sat down on the ground with Crescent Rose in her lap. The ghost of a white cape fluttered in the edges of her vision but she knew it would leave the second she tried to face it directly

"Hey mom, it's me again… I miss you… I know I say that everytime but I still mean it. I'm here again though. I made the area peaceful again, no beowulves for now. Yang came this year and we brought Team RWBY. I wanted you to meet Weiss and Blake. You kind of know Yang pretty well.

"Yang will probably bring them later. Blake and her are dating now but you didn't hear that from me. It's supposed to be a suprise. They're really good for each other and I tried my best to give Blake a scary sister warning. Yang messed my hair up for that and then moved all my tools around in the workshop. I realized I'm not really good for the protective sister bit, even after Blake tried to act scared.

"The there's Weiss. Dust, where to start with her. I've already told you about her a lot but there's always something new. We slept together last night. But not like that! Just in the same bed. She let me just talk and it felt really really good. I still have a hard time with that. The whole talking thing. I don't want anyone to think there's something wrong with me. But Weiss isn't like that. She's sweet and kind and she doesn't say anything bad when I come to her, usually anyway. I just… I really like her mom… a lot. And definately like that."

Ruby just vented and talked to her mom about Beacon until around noon. She heard footsteps behind her and grabbed her scythe for a moment, peeking over her shoulder. She relaxed when she saw it was only her team. She waved them over and stood up, opting to let Yang and Blake sit in her place. She moved back beside Weiss and leaned back on a tree.

The black and yellow lovers spoke for a while and then stood. Yang walked over and squeezed Ruby's shoulder. The crimson clad huntress looked at her partner and took the heiress' hand, pulling her over to the stone. They both sat down and Weiss glanced at Ruby carefully.

"Just talk." she whispered simply and squeezed her partner's hand before looking at the stone and waiting for the phantom cape to appear. "Mom, this is Weiss. My partner at Beacon."

"Good afternoon Mrs. Rose." Weiss spoke softly.

"Summer, you don't have to be formal." Ruby chimed in and leaned back, shutting her eyes a moment.

"Good afternoon Summer… As Ruby stated, I'm Weiss Schnee, her partner on Team RWBY. I've had the opportunity to watch your daughter grow so much since she arrived at Beacon. She grew into a fine leader, a finer partner and I can say with confidence she will be one of the finest huntresses. You'd be so, so proud. Ruby has told me wonderful things about you, like where she got her cookie addiction. She's… fantastic to say the least, and I'm happy I can call her my partner." Weiss spoke and placed her hand on Ruby's.

The younger girl turned to her partner just as a gust of wind off the water slammed her in the back and practically onto Weiss' lap. A dark blush spread over both pairs of cheeks and their lips were inches apart.

"C-Can I?" Ruby asked breathlessly and peeked up into sapphire eyes.

"May I." Weiss corrected.

"That's what I said…"

"Just kiss me you dolt." Weiss huffed and closed the distance as the wind swirled around them.


End file.
